This invention relates generally to a fire protection system, and more particularly, to a system in which a central supply of a pressurized extinguishing agent is connected to a plurality of protected zones by individually controlled, pressure responsive valves.
Many fire protection systems employ a single central supply of a pressurized fire extinguishing agent to protect a plurality of individually isolated zones. Generally, each of the zones is connected by a selectively controlled distribution valve to a supply manifold that in turn is connected to the central supply by a single discharge valve. In such systems it is highly important that the operation of both the central discharge valve and the individual distribution valves be fast, safe, and reliable.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved first protection system of the type that utilizes a central supply of pressurized extinguishing agent to protect selectively a plurality of isolated zones.